The Secret, The player, and The Apprentice
by Theanythingirls
Summary: Austin has played every girl shamelessly throughout his 4 years of high school. What happens when one particular night happens? Read to find out. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Heyyy! I'm back! Anyways I decided to do this story because I read something similar, oh well this will be different if you had read it. Enjoy!_

Ally pov

Come on! Please just this once? Please help me als! I just wanna ask her out then I'll ditch her like i normally do with all the other girls, you know like Cassidy and Brooke, those girls. I just want this one favor from you to help me get her, so please?" just once my ass, whatever "I'll help you Austin. Ok?" "Yes! Thanks Als you're the best!" "Yeah yeah." Alright here's the deal, Austin and I have been best friends since birth, blah-blah-blah, you get it right? Anyways, I have a crush on him, cliché, right? But he'll never like me back, because well, he purposely plays girls. See I have to help him track down girls, start putting ideas in their heads about how great he is. Austin's plan for high school is to play every girl in our grade. We're seniors and he only has one girl left which will be almost impossible. You see, since I'm so important in this, the last girl is Kira Starr. She is like a Barbie doll. Cake-face, fake tan, extensions, you get it. Anyways, Austin wants to play her before graduation which is in a few months. Well I guess make that two girls he hasn't played, me. Yeah, surprisingly. You would think that he has in freshman year or something. Oh well. "Ally, come help me." 'Ok, Kira is hosting a party and shes invited everyone. It's perfect." "Ok."

Time Skip-"Party"

Austin pov

_I know what you're thinking, I'm an ass, asshole, all those things, and I probably am. Listen to this though, I'm not a virgin, and the girls I supposedly "play", well I don't play all of them, just some, but they're drunk off their asses anyways, so they wouldn't know. There's a reason I do all of this. I am deeply in love with Ally Dawson. I never thought it would happen. I am her best friend since birth, and she sacrifices so much for me. The only problem is that, I don't think she likes me, if she did, why would she help me with all the other girls. Ally is beautiful. She is my one and only. I really wished she thought the same though. Oh well, time for the party. I walk in with Ally, and Ally locates Kira and drugs her drink a little, not so much like on tv, no just so she's a little loopy, and also because Kira wouldn't be caught dead speaking to her. Afterwards, their talking and I locate the bedroom. This will be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

_Let's get right to it!_

_Ally pov_

_So, I drugged Kira drink and I sweet-talked her and all. Shes headed to the bedroom, and I secretly hope he'll fail. What? I care for him, and besides, I like him very much._

_Austin pov_

_I saw Kira come this way, so I got ready. "Hey Aus, I heard you were looking for me." She was hammered. Oh well, as the night went I took her, not like it's the first time she's had sex. Same thing with me but still, I couldn't get Ally off my mind. "_Oh, baby. Austin! More, harder, faster!_" "_Ok Ally_." Everything just stopped right then and there. I made a big mistake, because even though Ally never comes in, she guards the door and pretends to be texting her friends, which is actually happening. "_What did you say Austin? Did you just say Ally, as in that loser Ally Dawson?_" By the way, she was standing, furious. Oh well, it was over anyways. _"Did you or did you not say Ally? ANSWER ME AUSTIN FUCKING MOON!" _Ally came in and Kira was already dressed and on her way out. "_I hope you rot in hell, bitch." "Jeez Kira, calm down, don't let your thong get in a twist." _She practically became a storm of raging harmones from Ally's comment. As soon as she left, Ally looked at me and said_, "Good job Aus, every girl in our grade. Can't wait until college." _With that, she left for home._

Time skip-Wednesday

_Ally pov_

_Ok, so I've been avoiding Austin since Friday after the party. He did all the girls (except me) and I was happy for him, but I felt sad, he got what he wanted, and now he has everything. I don't know, I've lost my liking for Austin now. I saw the way Kira thought she had a chance with him, and he threw her away so easily. I was afraid, and I've never admitted this to anyone, not even Austin, but I'm not a virgin. I lost it a few years ago during the end of sophomore year. His name was Dallas. He was the sweetest boy ever. We were dating in secret because well, he's Austin best friend, he still is, and lately, he's been wanting to get back together with me. I'll go talk to him in chem class today. I got my stuff and desperately waited for 8th period with him._

Time skip-Chemistry Class

_Dallas pov_

_Ally decided to sit next to me in Chem, and she is so beautiful, with her perfect curls, amazingly petite but fit body, especially her attitude, that's the most amazing feature. The way her she tilts her head when she's confused, letting her hair cascade down her back. "_Hey Dallas, I've been meaning to talk to you. I know that you asked me out and I said I'll think about it," _Oh god no, she's going to say, I'll bet because of Austin!_ "Dallas? Did you hear me?"_ Whoops "_Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I would love to go out with you. Whenevers fine, but text me before." _She said yes! She said yes! I love this day! I played it cool though. "_Yeah, how about this Friday or something, to the movies?" "Sure! That sounds great, text me what movie. I have to go, see you tomorrow Dallas!" _And with that, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. You see, we have a long long history, we were best friends since birth, so was Austin. He stole her away from me, and even then I asked her out in 6th grade and we have been dating up until junior year. Austin found out and we got into a big fight, so we broke up. Still, we were each others first...everything. From kiss, to date, to...well sex. You get the point. We've always loved each other. It's a fact._

_Ally pov_

_I was so happy! Other than Austin, as much as I did wait for Austin, I knew that I still loved Dallas. __We were each others first...everything. Anyways it's Wednesday, our busiest day at Sonic Boom. I work alone. My parents died, so recently I've only just come out of hiding. I just turned eighteen and now I can't be sent to a fosters home. Oh well, I'm the boss, and I think of myself as mature and responsible. Austin came and found me just as I was leaving. "_Hey." "Hi, Aus." "Want to hang out? On Friday? You're always free then." "I'm sorry Aus, but I can't I have plans this Friday." "Like what? Hanging out with me?" "No. Austin, I'm going out with someone this Friday." "Me?" "What?" _He quickly closed his mouth, "_Nothing. I have to go. I'll text you." _Did he say what I think he just said?_

**_Love it? Hate it? Leave a comment because that makes my day! I had a lot of time today (Surprisingly) Pm me or leave a comment as to what you think I should do...Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey!_**_ I decided that today, I had enough time to make a good chapter, I don't know about lengthy, but, enjoy! Also, I decided to make this an actual story._**

_Friday-The Date of Questions_

**_Ally pov_**

_I couldn't get it out of my head, what he had said. I must be imagining things._ I brushed it off, and was getting prepared for my date. Oh! I was so excited, I had a million butterflies in my stomach. i'm so happy I said yes! I had on a satin blue dress with diamond pumps. Instead of a regular heel, it triangulated from the heel to the toe, and was hollow in the center, like you could put a stick through it. I had a small ruby red necklace, and I had put sparkles in my hair and my personal hairdresser, had made my hair look professional, like you would see at an award ceremony. Well, what can I say? I parents are dead, and they were filthy rich, like they owned six flags/great america, they owned half of England, and had more power than the entire government put together. Besides, Dallas told me to dress fancy. Everyone knows we're the two richest families. Our parents wanted us together, so did mine, until, well... you know. Before meeting him, I was actually dreading it, since I felt like a princess in 5th grade.

**Flashback**

"Honey, they're coming, behave yourself, who knows, you might enjoy their son's company." She had on a glowing red ruby dress, made of silk, and my father had on a matching tie, with a wrinkle-free suit. I had a chiffon sundress-type of thing **(****Think of a red/blue sundress, then make it a chiffon dress) **I had on a flats, because heels were bigger than me at the time, not literally, of course. "Okay, we're going to the dinner." I knew it was very high-class, but I didn't know what it was called, oh well, the food better be good. We went in our angel-white limo and went inside. They came to meet us, and I never thought I would see Dallas here. We didn't talk much about our families, we didn't want to, we wanted to fit in. I went over to Dallas and said, "Nice tux, what's it made of?" By this time, we were "dating". Of course, we didn't know how, until about 7-8th grade, where we kissed each other, like I said, we were each others first everything. He looked just as surprised as I felt. He smiled, but said, "Why are you here? My parents will see you." At that moment, I laughed. He looked stricken and I continued to laugh, all the while, Dallas' mom came over and explained everything. The whole she was explaining this, he looked more and more happy, that it was me that our parents wanted us to be together. Now, usually this is the part were there is a twist, but to be honest, there wasn't. Every year, we advanced slowly, holding hands, more affection, kissing, leading to making out, then finally in sophomore year, sex. He understood my reasoning for why, and understood that I was just as sad when Austin literally became to protective at times. Sure, I found it endearing more or less, but it could get annoying.

**Present**

**Ring, Ring, Ring**

I was so lost in thought, I forgot he was there! Oh well, at least I'm ready. I open the door to meet a very good-looking Dallas. "Well, I guess we both went a little fancy tonight. Huh?" "Haha, yup, I'm really glad I said yes Dallas." "You're already saying you had a good time? We didn't even go out." "I know, but I was thinking about when we first 'found out''" He smiled, knowing full well what I meant, "Yeah, I remember that night, we were so happy." I smiled and we went to the restaurant. I saw it was the same restaurant, and I smiled, he came up to me and kissed my temple softly. "Happy anniversary, darling." I know, I know. We've been secretly dating since day 1, and it's our, well 9th year anniversary. Yeah, like I said, advancing every year. I cried tears of joy. On our official date, or what most girls dream of, he took me to this restaurant, also this is the restaurant we 'found out'. I was so happy. "Dallas, this is amazing." "Anything for you." He smiled his cute smile. We went inside, another thing is, both our parents co-owned it, as in they were all 4 the bosses, they were such best friends, they were always stressing about being equals. But now, my parents have passed away, so now, just Dallas' parents own it. I was so happy and I felt ready for whatever was going to happen, because I'm pretty sure, so did Dallas. We were thinking the same thing. We both smiled and went in.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! I had extra time on my hands, since I just came back from the mall, to buy my best friend her bday present! I love her so much, it's unreal! Anyways, enjoy! Also, you guys are asking for Auslly, well, I know, and that 'might' happen, hehe, just read to find out in the future!**_

_**Ally pov**_

We went in and as always, the head waitress said, 'My condolences, Ms. Dawson, you are coping well?" She's been so kind with all of this, considering she's my stepsister, but she doesn't know that, oh well, I'll tell her in my will when I'm old. "Yes, thank you." As always, since 'we' owned the place, it's free, and only Dallas and I go to the roof. No one else can, that's why he chose it, there's also an old bedroom on the top, because all 6 of us lived here. Then the tragedy happened and I went to live on my own. I was being taken cared of by Dallas and his family, they understood, they're the only ones who know too. Dallas understood the importance of this secret too, to not want attention, get made fun of, all of that stuff. Dallas led me to the roof, and it was simply gorgeous. It was warm, with a cool breeze, the stars were twinkling, like they knew tonight was special, Dallas was more of a gentleman than ever, I was happy, it was all perfect. I smiled when Dallas slid his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "It's perfect, isn't it darling?" "Yeah, Dallas it really is." He looked up and we kissed. It was all to perfect, and he must have the same, because he deepened the kiss and I snaked my arms around his neck. It's safe too say, we were happy there was an old bedroom, cleaned every week, and was just finished being cleaned when we got there. Also, we used to live there, and we were very happy it was private, only meant for the owners, no staff, or customers, just us. In the morning, I saw two perfectly tanned arms around me, I smiled, "Hey Dallas, had fun?" He smiled as he kissed my neck softly. "Yeah. I had loads of fun with my girlfriend." I smiled. I turned around so I was facing him, we started kissing, and ad a few more rounds, like maybe 3 or 4 more rounds. By the time we 'finished', it was 4 in the afternoon. We realized that we ditched school, oh well, this is much better. "Ally?" I laughed, he usually called me darling, "Yeah, Dallas?" He looked serious, "I want you to know that I'll love you no matter what and I've loved you since day 1." I smiled a tearful smile as it sank in. "Dallas, I love you too, always have and I always will." He smiled and wrapped his hands around my torso, and we stayed there until the next morning.

**Wednesday-School**

We stayed in the same place the entire time until Wednesday. We never really moved, unless we were going to the mini fridge or the bathroom. Before you think, oh god! Is she pregnant? No, I'm on a pill, because my period became to much for me, I guess it came in handy. I kissed Dallas awake and he smiled, but didn't open his eyes. Instead he pulled me closer, then I said, "Dallas, we have school, and we missed two days already." I got out of his grasp, and got ready. I headed for school when Dallas sent me a text.

**Dallas-Where'd u go? I got cold.**

**Ally-I went 2 school**

**Dallas-But I miss u**

**Ally-Well, u shld hve gone 2 school w/ me then**

**Dallas-Fine, Ill b there, l8r, c u in chem**

**Ally-luv u**

**Dallas-luv U2**

"Hey Ally!" I looked up and smiled, it was Austin, "Hey Aus! What's up?" He frowned, "That's all? Since Friday, I haven't seen you and I missed my best friend. I smiled at him, "Okay, we can hang out all day today." "Alls, how about we skip? All week, we need to catch up." "Aus? Are you asking me, your best friend, to ditch school to hang out with the Austin mooonnniiiccccaaa Moon?" He cringed when I expanded his middle name, which I smirked at. "Yes, I Austin monica Moon, am asking Ally Marie Dawson to skip the rest of the week." I smiled and knew he really wanted this. I gave in after his puppy eyes. "Okay fine, only for you." He smiled so big, it made me smile as well. "Okay, where to then, surfer boy?" He got an idea that I suddenly knew what. The beach. As we grew up, we both learned to surf, and we were state champions, individually and co-ed too. "Yes, okay Aus, we'll go to the beach." He and i din't need words to know what we were thinking, we just knew.

**Oooooh! Ally is ditching w/ Austin! What'll happen? Who knows? I sure do! That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Until next time, Adios Amigos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhh! I had nothing to do and we had pizza hut! Loved it! Here's chapter 5. enjoy!**

**A week later; Thursday-Beach**

_**Ally pov**_

So, basically, everyday I've spent with Austin, there's always something I knew I loved. Sure, he may have played every girl, but not all of them, he can also get tired! Besides, it's not like I'm perfect either. Anyways, Austin and I rented a beach house near the borderline of Florida. I know, we didn't run away, but we just took a vacation. Austin took away my phone and locked away both of ours, so it could be just Austin and Ally time. I've always loved that ring. Austin and Ally Moon. Wait? What? Dallas and Ally Centieno? Meh... I prefer Austin and Ally Moon, it sounded classier. Oh well, I've got Aus-Dallas! What is wrong with me?! Austin came up to me and hugged me. I hugged back. We stayed like that in a comfortable silence. I suggested that we go surfing, "Sure! I'll get our surfboards, and you put on the bathing suit I packed for you. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Austin did all the packing. Oh god. Oh well, what he got me was pretty cute. It was an optional strapless bikini, it was blue striped with red. When Austin got changed, he went out to get our surfboards, he came back, and...I must say, he looked better than ever! "Like what you see?" Austin smirked, which gave me an idea. You see, I basically knew he still liked me, but tried hard to contain it. I knew it, and I was glad, but I only found out recently. Besides, what harm could it do to be a tease, instead of being embarrassed. "Oh Aus, you know I do, besides," I put my hand square on his 6-pack, that were nicely toned, and real. Not steroids. "for now until the end of this vacation, you're mine." I winked as he looked like he was about to lose control of his affection. I've been thinking over the entire week we've spent together, and I've felt things I've never felt with Dallas. Dallas was so sophisticated, but sweet. Austin was childish, but a complete (and secret) sweetheart. Dallas and Austin were both very protective of me. But the reason I find it better with Austin is because he protects me himself, Dallas would always go to someone else, _like a spoiled person..._ I brushed it off and looked at Austin. He seemed to have transfixed his gaze on me, because he kept staring. I decided to make this fun, and I walked up to him, my hand still on his 6-pack, and I kissed him on cheek, not just the cheek, but where the lip meets the cheek, the corner of the mouth, he seemed to have felt the same way, because in his eyes, it seemed like the 4th of July, I felt it to, I always do when I hug him, or anything like that. "Why don't we go to the beach now?" He nodded quickly and took my hand leading to the back. Again, I own half of the beach, which is why it's crowded, everyone knows how much power I hold. Well, except for Austin, anyways, we chose a quiet area and sat down, but as I stood up, Austin pulled me down and said, "When you kissed me, you meant that or just a tease?" I thought about it, it had been intended as a tease, but now, it actually meant something. I look him in the eye and I say, "I meant it Austin, I really did." He couldn't have looked happier, he pulled me into his chest and it was nice and warm, it smelled like vanilla, and it was nice. I realized something, I may love Dallas, but I'm in love with Austin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry, I've been busy with stuff, enjoy though!**

_**Ally pov**_

We were cuddling on the beach when Austin wrapped his arms around me. Yes, they were originally wrapped up around my shoulders, but then he decided to move lower, soon, they were under my belly button. Under that, I had put in my belly button ring, which somehow, Trish convinced me to do, along with a tattoo of a simple red rose. Yeah, they let it slide since we're seniors and I would turn eighteen in a week. But, that was at the time. Now, I've been eighteen for a while, it's graduation in a few weeks, and even though Austin is older than me, I sometimes wonder. Oh well, It's over anyways.

"Aus? What are you doing?"

"Nothing Alls, just resting." He buried his head in my shoulder and I felt a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Really? Are you resting yourself or your hands? Because from here, it looks like your hands are taking a trip downtown." His smirk disappeared as his blushed, I just continued teasing, "Aww, did I, make Austin Moon, blush?" He looked at me and said something that made me feel like such a bitch and so guilty, because, I have another confession to make. "You know, Ally, for a _virgin_, you like to tease a lot." I looked at him while he was smirking at me, like he had caught me. I smiled at him uneasily, and said, "Yup, well I'm going to go back now and take a shower." He frowned but said he'll meet me back later. Alright, here's my confession, after Dallas and I split, I had sex with other guys, not at school, but at other schools, they were my age, but it's not like they'll ever see me again. I feel so guilty, but what made me feel even more guilty was that I probably had more sex than Austin has. I feel like such a bitch. I decided to go to the safe that held both our phones, and it was a 4-digit code. _His birthday? 12/02. No. My birthday? 10/05. No. The day we met? 03/14. Yes. Wow..._ It opened, and I took my phone and closed it like nothing ever happened. 25 texts, 19 missed calls, and 17 voice mails, all from Dallas. I looked at the first ones, were about a month ago. We were really gone for that long?

It said:

**Dallas-_Missed you at Chem, where were you?_**

_Most were the same but altered like, missed you a lot._

Then they got more serious, that he 'admitted' to cheating with me for...CASSIDY?! What the fuck!? Okay, the next few said he was lying saying he needed a way to get me to answer him, but he did hook up with her because he believed I was dead. Then he realized he couldn't, and wouldn't get over me. He said he texted me as a way of denying I was dead. The latest was one were he sent a few minutes ago saying he would give me a few hours to text him otherwise he would join me later. I felt my blood turn cold, and I quickly texted him to not kill himself. He called me and was crying.

**Dallas**/_Ally_

**A-Al-Ally?**

_Yeah?_

**You scared me so much! Do you have any idea what possibilities been going through my head? I thought you were dead!**

_I know, I know, I'm sorry, but I can't talk for long, I'm..._

**You're what?**

_I don't know, I just can't talk for now, I'll call you when I can, don't kill yourself, but don't expect a call soon. _

**Ally, I love you so much though, you can;t just leave me!**

_Dallas? I have to go now._

**But All-**

I cut the line and put it back in the safe like how I found it just as Austin came in, I made it look like I was trying to get in, so it wouldn't look like I was putting it back, he seemed to have bought.

"You know, you'll never guess the combo Ally."

"How can you be so sure?" It seemed like he forgot what had happened earlier. I decided to remind him. "You know, you can't call a virgin, or any nickname related to that."

"Why not?"

"Because, who said I was one?" He face was priceless, I decided I was going to stop "lying" to him, even though it was the truth. "Kidding!" Then I added softly while I went up to him, nibbling the shell of his ear, "Maybe I was kidding, or wasn't, you'll never know." With that, I went to open the safe and I took my phone and his without him knowing. He looked so surprised and I had him, "Gotcha." I smirked and went upstairs. I fully knew he would follow me. Time to be a full-on tease.


End file.
